


Friends

by missybennet



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missybennet/pseuds/missybennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee feels exhausted after a long promo tour for his new movie and decides to spend some time with his friends in Europe.<br/>But he certainly wasn't ready for the surprise waiting for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83861) by missybennet. 



> This story is inspired by "Friends" from Ed Sheeran ( http://youtu.be/9Myaod6GC4U )  
> I hope you like the story :)
> 
> Disclaimer is the usual...

Tired.  
Headache.  
Holiday.  
That would probably be the three words Lee would say if someone would ask him how he is doing.  
He was on a plane that would bring him far away from cameras, journalist, fans and all the other things that made his life harder at the moment.  
He was thankful for his job and everything but now he was happy to leave that all behind for some days and just spend some time with old friends.  
Friends he hadn’t seen in a while.

Brooke stood waiting impatiently at the airport and glanced once again at the display which told that the plane from New York was approaching.  
She hadn’t seen Lee in a while.  
Eighteen months.  
Well seen is relative, because she had seen one or two of his new movies which had been released lately.  
A job she had to do as his best friend so that she could talk with him about it and make fun of the parts he played.  
Her hand wandered through her brown curls and she tried not to look at the display again because it wouldn’t help much.

He took his bag, pulled the cap deeper in his face and followed the other passengers towards the baggage claim.  
Lee sighed as he looked through the big windows over to the airfield which was covered in light snow.  
Why had he flown over from LA via New York to Vienna?  
He shook his head the question has to be, why his friends decided to move to Austria.  
It was definitely a beautiful country but he had hoped to avoid the snow.  
Finally he reached the baggage claim and got his luggage surprisingly fast.  
Soon he would be in a warm and comfy bed.  
Little did he know that he would have to wait a bit longer for that.

If there was one thing she truly hated it was waiting a very long time.  
Lees plane had landed half an hour ago and normally at this late hour everything went quite quick with the luggage.  
She looked at the clock.  
She was now 36 hours awake and Lee would kill her for not being home sound asleep.  
One of the boys could have picked him as well.  
But she did want to see him first because there was something they needed to talk about before they headed home.  
He would probably hate her for it but she thought it would be the best it was.  
People started to fill the arrival area.  
 


	2. Rookie, Cookies

We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been  
We just try to keep those secrets in our lives  
And if they find out, will it all go wrong?  
I never know, no one wants it to

Ed Sheeran - "Friends"

\---  
Several months ago...

_“Lee stop it. You know it is not going to work.“ She giggled like a school girl._  
 _“But it needs to work otherwise you will have no light here.”_  
 _“Normally I get a electrician to do those things.“_  
 _“Why spend the money when I am here?”_  
 _“Right because Mr Elvenking can fix everything.”_  
 _“It isn’t that hard to replace a bulb. You definitely need a man.” He said grinning and she rolled her eyes._  
 _“How often do we have to talk about this? In the end I will die all alone because no men will ask me out while you are around.”_  
 _Lee stepped down from the ladder and stood in front of her._  
 _“I am pretty sure that you are not going to die alone, Rookie.” And again she giggled._  
 _Brooke was sure that the only reason he called her by that name was that it rhythms on cookies._  
 _Lees weak spot were for sure her self-made cookies._  
 _She always tried to have them already done before he comes over so that some dough was left to actually bake some cookies._  
 _She jumped as she realised how close he was._  
 _He had always been taller than all the other people she knows and actually she was used to the height difference but now in this very moment it scared her._  
 _“You seem to be pretty certain about that.” She replied cheeky watching him closely and she was fascinated to see, that his eyes suddenly felt foreign._  
 _It was not the usual bold and friendly expression she had known for years._  
 _They were like the restless sea, filled with various emoitions and some how did they scare her._  
 _She found something that made her pause for a moment._  
 _“Well I am pretty sure, that there is someone out there who will endure it that when you are in town with him and you did not realised that he stopped and just keep talking that you will blame him for not listing.”_ _He laughed, grabbed a cookie from the bowl behind her and ate it._  
 _“You are such a moron sometimes.” Brooke said and tried to mess with his hair._  
 _“Rookie give uo, you are to short for that.”_  
 _“One day, Pace, one day.” With that said she took the cookie bowl from the counter and headed for the living room._  
 _Lee sighed.  
_ _If she only knew._


	3. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, there will always be a chapter as a flashback and then the next chapter will continue the story... Does that make sense? ;)

So I could take the back road  
But your eyes'll lead me straight back home  
And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me, you should know

Ed Sheeran - "Friends"

\---

She saw him first which wasn’t that difficult.  
Brooke didn’t even need to see his face to know that he was just like her tired out.  
She hesitated for a moment before she walked towards him because he was one of those people who could read her like an open book.  
She sure was happy to see him but many things had changed over those past eighteen months.  
But the closer he got the more grew her smile.

A smile appeared on the actors face as he found his best friend in the crowd.  
Her hair as a loose bun and the black jacket over the band T-shirt told him that she had been home before she got to the airport.  
It was good to be picked up by a friend rather than chasing through the airport with the agent trying to find the right driver.

He didn’t see her hesitate which would probably would have made him stop himself.  
But he did read her body language and knew that she was hiding something.  
Lee stopped and took her in his arms.

“Hey Rookie.” He whispered in her ear.  
It was like coming home whenever he saw her.  
Whenever he held her in his arms.  
“Hey.” She simply replied and enjoyed being held by him.  
“I’ve missed you.” She added smiling.  
“I’ve missed you too.” He kissed her cheek.  
It was nothing unusual but still she looked shyly away.  
“Are you hungry? I hadn’t dinner yet and thought we could fetch something on the way home.”  
He nodded and followed her to her car.

As soon as she sat on the driver seat she pushed the passenger’s seat back.  
“I see you remembered.”  
“Of course because I don’t want to have people looking while you’re behaving like a drama queen. Just think about the last time Harry drove and he forgot.” She said cheeky and he got into the car laughing.  
“Just because I’m an actor doesn’t mean that I’m a drama queen.”  
“As you wish Sir Thranduil.” Lee smiled.  
He had missed her sarcastic remarks.  
“Your highness Thranduil if you please.” He held his head high and looked down on her.  
“You know that I’m none of your elves and I’m definitely so not going to do what you’re saying.” Brooke replied laughing. She imagined how it would look like if he was sitting next to her in his Thranduil costume.  
“You would totally fit in there. Well maybe you need to do some more sports.  
“You’ll have to walk if you’re not shutting up now mister.”  
Lee looked apologetic at her and took her hand in his.

For a moment Brooke starred at their entwined hands.  
How small her hand was compared to his.  
How would it feel like if he would do it more often?  
How would it be like if he wouldn’t just take her hand whenever he apologised for something?  
Brooke pushed those thoughts aside as he let go of her hand.

Some time later they sat in a small restaurant.

Lee watched his friend.  
He tried to combine those things she told him with her body language with the things she said.  
Lee knew every secret of her and yet he was unable to tell what she was hiding.  
It somehow hurt him to know that there was something she wasn’t telling him just yet.

“Lee, we have to talk before we head to my place.” Brooke said as she teared her gaze from the movement on the street.  
She feared that he wouldn’t understand.  
That he would accuse her for not telling him.  
That he would never talk to her again.


	4. London

Friends just sleep in another bed  
And friends don't treat me like you do  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you

Ed Sheeran - "Friends"

\---

_Carefully he took her in his arms and lifted her out of the taxi._  
 _Thankfully the hotel lobby was nearly empty so that he made his way easily over to the elevators._  
 _An elderly couple was also waiting for the elevator._  
 _The woman looked at him with a smile._  
 _“It has been a long day hasn’t it? It’s so lovely to see that there are still true gentlemen out there. Your wife can call herself lucky to have you.”_  
 _Lee considered it for a moment to clarify that they weren’t married but decided against it._  
 _If he would tell her that they weren’t she would look at him with this knowing smile and tell him that they are a beautiful couple and that she would bet on it that they end up married one day._  
 _“Yeah we arrived at the early morning and she wanted to go sightseeing straight away.”_  
 _He as well felt the jetlag put he was somehow used to it._  
 _“London is indeed a beautiful city with lovely places.”_  
 _He nodded and looked at his reflection in the mirror of the elevator._  
 _He smiled understanding why the woman thought of them as a married couple._  
 _Brooke was fast a sleep with a small smile on her lips in his arms and his face gave away those feelings he tried to hide._  
 _Lee didn’t remembered when or at what moment he had realised that he felt more than just friendship for his best friend._  
 _When had he realised that he loves her?_  
 _When had he realised that he didn’t want to have another woman at his side?_  
 _The elevator stopped at the floor where he stayed and he said goodbye to the couple.  
_ _“I wish you a very pleasant stay. And tell your wife that she got herself one fine husband.”_

_Gently he laid her on his bed._  
 _He could have brought her over to her room but then he would have to wake her up asking for the key card._  
 _Lee wondered why she hadn’t even stirred while he had tried to open his door._  
 _He took of her shoes and covered her up._  
 _Then he stood in his room unsure whether to sleep on the couch or not._  
 _But with a brief glance towards it he decided that it definitely was too short for him._  
 _Lee took of his jacket and shoes and laid down on the other side of his bed.  
_ _He watched her for a while._

_Lee knew that it possibly hadn’t been the best idea to ask her to be his date for his friend’s wedding but after his friend’s fiancée had encouraged him he asked Brooke._

_He didn’t want to go alone._  
 _Even Richard had told him happily that he had found a date._  
 _And maybe, maybe there was a chance that they could talk.  
_ _Carefully he laid his hand on hers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes...  
> I also want to clarify that I don't think that Richard would have a problem by finding someone who he could bring as a date... Does it make sense?


	5. Ice

We're not friends, we could be anything  
If we tried to keep those secrets safe  
No one will find out if it all went wrong  
They'll never know what we've been through

Ed Sheeran - "Friends"

\---

“I have to tell you something as well.”  
It was one of this “now or never” moments.  
Both knew that.  
Now both had the courage.  
Their eyes met.

Brooke wasn’t that surprised to look into his eyes to find them once again being a restless sea.  
But this time it was easier for her to see what he tried to hide.

Lee still hadn’t clue.  
She had gotten better to hide her feelings.  
She had become a mystery to him

“Lee, there is someone new in my life.”  
She literally could see every single emotion fading from his eyes. Now she was looking into ice cold eyes.  
“His name is Bennet. He is charming, funny and understanding.“  
“Is it something serious?” Lee’s voice was as icy as his eyes and Brooke started to regret telling him at all.  
Maybe she should have done it differently.

He was jealous.  
He had never been jealous whenever she had told him about her new boyfriend.  
He had supported her in every relationship, helped her after break ups.  
“I dunno. He is from New York.”  
She wouldn’t just tell him yet the last bit of information for she needed a bit more courage to tell him that.  
First she wanted to see if he would able to control himself again.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“You know that I don’t like it to tell those things while talking to people on a phone or so.”  
Lee took his rink in his hand and starred out on the street.  
He had missed another chance just because he was scared.  
He should have taken the moment he had in London.  
Because then she hadn’t left for Vienna to support Harry and Ray with their new project.  
If he just had come here earlier.

He was thinking of taking the next plane home.  
But that wouldn’t be fair.  
But at least he wanted to throw his glass against the wall.


	6. Bennet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic is what happened in the past while they stayed in London...  
> The wedding mentioned here belongs to another story which I'm thinking about to post here as well...

So I could take the back road  
But your eyes'll lead me straight back home  
And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me, you should know

Ed Sheeran – “Friends”

\---

_They stood with the others at the side of the dance floor and watched the newlyweds dance the first time._  
 _Brooke leaned against his shoulder while Lee had laid his arm around her._  
 _“Thanks for coming with me.” He whispered._  
 _“Thanks for asking.” She replied with a smile._  
 _“How could I have not asked?” He said and planted a kiss on her forehead._

Brooke looked at him.  
She saw the pain, the anger, the jealousy, the desperation, the sadness and the knowledge that he probably had missed his chance.

Lee bit his lip.  
He didn’t know what to do.  
He didn’t want to lose her just because he let himself eaten up by jealousy.

_“C’mon. Do it for Jane.”_  
 _Eventually Brooke gave in and joined the other women who were waiting for Jane to throw her bridal bouquet._  
 _“One of the most annoying and unnecessary wedding traditions I know.” A young woman next to her said._  
 _“Definitely but what doesn’t one do for the happy couple. I’m Brooke.”_  
 _“Maria. Where did you meet Jane and Dean?”_  
 _“Just shortly while I was in New Zealand visiting Lee.”_  
 _“So you’re Lee’s mysterious date. Dean is pretty sure that you’re Lee’s girlfriend.”_  
 _Both laughed and watched Jane throw her bouquet._  
 _“I’m his best friend. Nothing more nothing less.” Brooke sighed heavily as she saw the bouquet flow right into her arms._  
 _She turned around to see Lees, Richards and Aidan's grinning faces._

“So London meant nothing to you. A mistake something we shouldn’t talk about?”  
Brooke inhaled sharply.  
She hadn’t expected that.  
But she wasn’t going to talk about this now.  
He starred at her with empty eyes and waited for an answer.  
It was the cold and quiet Lee that made her feel uncomfortable

_“You’re so beautiful.” He stood in front of her and played with her curls._  
 _“Lee you’re drunk.”_  
 _“You’re too.” He said smiling and she knew that he was right._  
 _“And that doesn’t change the fact, that you’re beautiful.” He whispered and Brooke was caught off guard as she realised how close his face was._  
 _How close his lips were._  
 _The “pling” of the elevator ended the moment as quick as it had started._  
 _Lee walked her to her room._  
 _“Good night Broo.” She shook giggling her head seeing his smirk._  
 _“Good night Lee.” Brooke saw that he hesitated and stopped in his movements._  
 _Before she realised what was happening she was kissing him back._

“Bennet Jay Pace is eight and a half month old.”  
It clashed as the glass crashed on the floor.

_“We shouldn’t do this.” He kissed her._  
 _“I know.” Lee muttered._  
 _“Seriously.” She said as she leaned her forehead against his._  
 _“I know.”_  
 _“But I’m not going to stop you.” Brooke said before kissing him._

Lee starred at his hands.  
This hasn’t been the answer he had been expecting and he definitely didn’t know how to react.  
Should he be angry about the fact that she had kept his son from him?  
Should he just leave her?  
Should he not forgive her?  
Should he try to understand her?  
Should he listen to her reasons?

_Brooke stood in her hotel room and couldn’t decide if she should cry or not._  
 _Surely it hasn’t been right but on the other hand he wasn’t her best friend anymore for quite a while now._  
 _But last night made things even more complicated._  
 _“What have we done?” She whispered and tears fell down her face._

“Might, can I see him?” He asked softly.


	7. A Gift

Friends just sleep in another bed  
And friends don't treat me like you do  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you

Ed Sheeran - "Friends"

\---

Lee remained silent the entire car ride and Brooke hoped that it was good.  
At least his eyes weren’t icy anymore.  
She parked the car and he followed her still silent.  
Ray sat on the couch watching TV as they entered the flat.  
Brooke ignored his curious look and lead Lee down the hall stopping at a door.  
Silent as possible she opened the door and let Lee in while she stayed at the doorway.

Silently he went over to the window where the small bed stood.  
Although it was dark he could see Bennet’s small figure.  
He watched him.  
Then he sat down on the floor, still watching the little boy sleep.

“Hey small one.” He said softly.  
“I hope that you’re not going to wake up from my talking but I think it is a good thing that we’re talking.”  
He chuckled.  
“You’re mum told me about you today. I don’t know if you understand it but I’m still overwhelmed by it. In a positive way I think. Surely it would have been nice if she would have told me earlier. I hope that I can understand her reasons somehow. I’m not angry it’s more being hurt because I thought we could talk about everything that we trust each other this much. Yeah London is still a touchy subject but still. I should talk with your mum. But not yet. There are many things we have to talk about. I need to process this and this jetlag is killing me. But I’m talking nonsense.”  
Lee paused.  
“I want you to know that I’m not angry with either you or your mum. I hope that you’re not going to be angry with your mum or me. I missed a lot of things. Some important things. But I’m going to make up for it. There will be enough other first times I want and will witness. I want us to be a real family. You, me and your mum. She means a lot to me and I wish I had already told her so. Told her that I love her.”  
Bennet sighed in his sleep and Lee was for a moment alerted that he could wake up.  
“I still can’t wrap my mind around the fact that you exist. I mean I have a son. This is such a beautiful and precious gift. And do trust me I’m not letting one of you go.”  
He grinned.  
“I should go to bed because I don’t want to be half asleep when we two meet for the first time. Good night, son.”

Lee laid a while awake in his bed till he gave it up trying to fall asleep and changed into his running gear.  
He went running at the park nearby.  
The sun rose as he headed back to Brookes flat.  
After a shower he went back to bed and this time the sleep overwhelmed him.

Something splashed his nose and he could hear a small giggle.  
“Carefully not on his eyes.” He heard his best friend say softly.  
Lee opened his eyes slowly and looked into the curious eyes of Bennet.  
“Hey.” Lee said weakly and tried to smile.  
The little boy stopped in his movement and looked at him with big eyes.  
Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Hey sleepy head. May I introduce Lee this is Bennet, Bennet meet your dad.”  
The boy looked shyly away and walked some careful steps, holding tightly onto the edge of the bed towards his mother.  
Lee ran his hand over his face and sat up.  
“Did you sleep well?” Brooke asked as she lifted Bennet onto the bed and propped up her legs on his bed to prevent Bennet to fall from it.  
“I sat a while at Bennets bed and talked to him. I couldn’t fall asleep so I went for a run. After that I finally could sleep.”  
He watched how the child, his child laid between them and tried to climb his father’s legs.

“We have to talk.” Lee said finally.  
“I know.”  
“Not just about Bennet.”  
“I know.” Brooke nodded.  
There was a lot to talk about.  
From a honest and final talk about London to come clean with their feelings.  
“But first I need a good cup of coffee.” Lee said with a small smile on his lips.  
“I know dear. Breakfast is ready.” Brooke smiling got up and headed for the door.  
For a moment he looked surprised from Brooke to Bennet till he realised that she was up to.

Clever.

“Hey little buddy, I hope I didn’t bore you too much with my little speech last night.”  
He looked at Bennet who had it finally managed to sit on Lee’s legs.  
“You’ve got your mothers eyes.” He realised with a smile.  
“And if you’re going to be as tall as me you’ll be a heartthrob. Let’s go I’m hungry and you probably too.”  
Lee took the boy in his arms and got up.

It was a totally different feeling to holding the little children of friends.  
Those were always some kind of distant no matter how long they knew him.  
Bennet however didn’t seem to care much about being held by someone who he didn’t know because he kept on babbling.


	8. Break

But then again, if we're not friends  
Someone else might love you too  
And then again, if we're not friends  
There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why

Ed Sheeran – “Friends”

\---

 

_“This can’t be happening. “_  
 _She stood in her bathroom and sat slowly down._  
 _“Oh Lee, how shall this work?” She asked silently knowing that she wouldn’t get an answer._  
 _“Brooke?” Her friend called from the other side of the door._  
 _But she didn’t respond._  
 _First she had to realise what this meant._  
 _Or at least try to do so._  
 _To realise that London would have way more consequences as it already caused._

_“C’mon, talk to me.” She rose, opened the door and headed for her kitchen without looking at her friend._  
 _Brooke started to search her cupboard._  
 _“Miss Riley?” But Brooke ignored her._  
 _"You’re busted Mr. Pace. “ Brooke said quietly_  
 _And then Brooke realised._  
 _That it was way more than the empty cookie jar._  
 _That nothing will be the same again._  
 _Suddenly the tears came._  
 _Tears of desperation, exhaustion and the fear of failure._  
 _The fear to lose the most important friendship._

_“Hey what’s wrong?” Her friend walked over to her and took her in her arms._  
 _All she knew was that Brooke had locked herself up in the bathroom to get a phone call._  
 _“Lee…London…” Her friend was still confused._  
 _She knew that Brooke and Lee had feelings for each other but she had no idea of what actually happened in London._  
 _“Tell me, what happened in London?”_  
 _And eventually Brooke started telling her._  
 _About the two days before the wedding they had arrived early to go sightseeing._  
 _That it had been so easy to be around him._  
 _That she wanted to tell him that she is in love with him._  
 _That her courage left her._  
 _That they were at the wedding and that she caught the bridal bouquet._  
 _That Maria and Jane shared a knowing look and that Lee had given her this one look._  
 _The look that betrayed his feelings._  
 _That he had kissed her as he had walked her to her room._  
 _That she kissed him back._  
 _That they had slept with each other._  
 _And that she is pregnant._

_Brooke starred at her mobile._  
 _Her fingers hovering above his name._  
 _She knew she had to tell him._  
 _That she should have done it two months ago after her doctor had told her._  
 _But then she pushed her mobile away._

_Lee spend some days in New York._  
 _But she ignored him._  
 _His calls, his messages even as he stood at her door._  
 _She didn’t know how to face him._

 

_They argued._  
 _He blamed her for ignoring him and not calling._  
 _He had taken extra days off to see her and she had ignored him._  
 _She nearly told him in the heat of the moment._  
 _But she got herself back together._  
 _“London changed us Lee.”_  
 _“I know and that’s why we need to talk.”_  
 _“I can’t” She bit her bottom lip to hinder the tears from falling._  
 _He didn’t reply._  
 _“Let me know when it’s fitting for you. I know what I need to say. What I want to tell you but I guess I’m asking too much of you. I’m not going to bother you. I don’t understand you. I thought and had the impression that you knew what London means to you. But I guess I got that wrong.”_  
 _Lee voice was stern and hurt._  
 _He didn’t say anything else and simply hung up on her giving her no chance to reply._

_“Lee it’s me. I know that you’re ignoring my calls on purpose. I know that you don’t understand my behaviour and honestly I don’t understand myself. London scared me. That I would lose you as my best friend. We should never have crossed this line. It ruined so many things. Lee you matter to me, a lot. You’re on of the most important person in my life. I’m sorry that I ignored you and I hope that one day I can explain it to you and that you’ll understand it. I’m joining Rays and Harrys project in Vienna. Someone has to look after those two silly heads. Maybe, hopefully this distance will help us, somehow. I’m really sorry. One thing. I don’t regret what happened in London. Not a second of it. I just wished that we two had the courage to say what we’re thinking. “_

_They didn’t see each other again before Brooke left New York._  
 _Brooke had ever so often sat in front of her mobile with the intent to call him._  
 _To tell him about his son._  
 _But she couldn’t._  
 _To big was the fear._  
 _She didn’t want him to leave everything behind just to be with his family._  
 _If he would do so and not just leave her._

_‘My plane arrives at the 23. at 21.35 in Vienna. L.’_  
 _With panic she had read his message._  
 _Here was the moment she had pushed aside the last eighteen months._  
 _It had come faster than she expected._  
 _But then again no one could run this time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I'm not quite satisfied with the translation and I hope it makes all some sense ;)


	9. By your side

Friends should sleep in other beds  
And friends should kiss me like you do  
And I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you

"Friends"-Ed Sheeran

\---

“He was the reason why you ignored me.” It was more of a statement than a question.  
Brooke nodded as she poured him another cup of coffee.  
“I didn’t know how to tell you. As I found out that I was pregnant I had this rush of feelings. Angst and desperation but then I was overjoyed as well. I never had to think about keeping him or not. Although there had been moments in which I questioned my decision and somehow I still do. But look at him. He is worth every tear, every struggle, every self-doubt and every pain.”  
The young parents watched the little boy who played with a toy moose.

"Brooke I'm not angry about this. I mean it will take it's time that I can understand you. But I'm never going to leave you and Bennet. He is a part of my life as he is a part of yours. If London just had been different." Lee looked at her with his green hazel eyes hoping to find something in her hazel ones which would show him how she felt about what he just had said.  
They sat for a moment in silence till Brooke broke the gaze and starred at her hands.  
"I don't regret it. Only my behaviour. It hasn't been fair. Either for you or Bennet." She said softly and dropped her gaze.

"Hey, look at me." He placed his hand under her chin forcing her to look at him.  
Lee paused for a moment before he continued.  
"We both made mistakes. Big ones and small ones. But this doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend. We have to let go of some things because otherwise they're going to destroy us. And who knows what tomorrow brings? All I now know is that you and Bennet are my family and that is what currently matters most. Shall I tell you a secret?"  
Brooke looked at him curiously.  
But the moment was gone as Bennet started to cry.  
Brooke stood up and hurried over to him.  
Lee finished his coffee.  
They made progress or at least he hoped so.

They hadn't another chance to talk till the evening.  
Brooke had called Harry asking him to look after Bennet while she and Lee were out for dinner.  
She wanted to finish this thing for once and all.  
"Why haven't you been dating since splitting up with Lilly three years ago?" She asked while they sat at a small cafe.  
She had waited with that question till he had placed his cup back down in the table to avoid that he would spill it.  
It had been a long time on her mind but for some reason she hadn't dared to ask.  
Lilly had made him happy.  
They had been a beautiful couple and everyone thought they were made for each other.  
But then Lee broke up with her.  
No one knew why expect himself and Lilly.  
And maybe Richard who knew basically everything.  
That being another odd thing that he hadn't told her.

Lee smiled as he leaned forward and took her hands in his.  
"Miss Riley, there is just one reason. There is one reason why I broke up with Lilly, why I haven't been dating since. There is already a woman in my life. A woman I know half my life. A woman I trust like barely anyone else. A woman who knows my like no one else. A woman I love.”  
He paused and gently whipped away the tears falling from her cheeks.  
"Brooke I love you and I wouldn’t want any other woman in my life." He added softly.  
Brooke cried and Lee took her in his arms.  
He simply held her.  
He knew that this had been much but he was tired of this dance they had been dancing for years now.  
Nearly but just nearly he missed her "I love you too, moron." He chuckled and placed a kiss on her head.

She didn't know why she cried.  
Maybe because of the relief.  
Maybe it was the knowing that he still loved her, that he still trusted her.  
Maybe the ease that this game of hiding was now over.  
Maybe knowing that those lonely and challenging months were over.  
That eventually everything would be fine.

“Everything alright?” Lee asked after a while with a small smile.  
She simply nodded.  
“So what’s next?” Brooke asked with a smile and kissed him.  
“Well I have to leave for New York in three days. The two of you are here. I would love to have you both with me in New York.”  
He took her hand in his.  
“Come with me.” Lee said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)  
> The next two chapters are written but I still need to translate them but it shouldn't take too long to be done with it.  
> x


	10. The girl with the scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set during the time as Lee was in New York studying at the Jillard...

_She sat in a corner totally lost in the book she was reading._  
 _She came here every day._  
 _All those years since her mother and she moved here._  
 _She loved this place._  
 _No one disturbed her here._  
 _Barely anyone care about what she did or didn’t do._  
 _Here she was just a young woman who got lost in the world of Tolkien, Wilde, Austen and Shakespeare just to ignore the noise of the world around her._  
 _And no one expect the old librarian Mrs. Leigh seemed to care about her._  
 _“Darling we’re closing in an hour.” The soft voice of said woman brought her back from Tolkien’s Middle Earth._

_She sighed._  
 _It was time to go home._  
 _Tomorrow she would come back and continue her work about Tolkien._  
 _Just like the day after._  
 _She packed her things and headed upstairs to the lockers._  
 _“Brooke you should spend less time in here and more time out in town. Who knows who you’ll find or who will find you?”_  
 _Mrs. Leigh smiled and Brooke brought herself to smile as well._  
 _“Maybe you’re right. But first I need to finish this paper about Tolkien.”_  
 _“Not all the people are bad. I’m sure that there is someone who will convince you differently. Who will show you that the world is bigger and more beautiful than this tiny bit _you know. If you did find him don’t let him ever go.”__

_She walked up the stairs._  
 _Actually she did want to move out and start her own life but after long discussions with her mother she had given in._  
 _It would be for three years before she would go to Oxford and do her master in literature there._  
 _Then she would be finally on her own._

_“Mum I’m home.” She yelled as she closed the door and headed for her room._  
 _She didn’t know if her mother was home._  
 _But she had always managed herself alone._  
 _Just then she realised that she didn’t had anything for lunch and walked into the kitchen looking for some food._  
 _“Mum I’m going to get some food. Do you need anything?”_  
 _There was no reply._  
 _She took her keys and purse and left._

_It was a lovely summer evening as she walked lost in thoughts through the streets of New York._  
 _Something she hadn’t done in a long time._  
 _To take her surroundings in._  
 _It didn’t take her long to get everything she needed._

_She didn’t see him._  
 _As soon as she left the store and walked around the corner she ran into someone._  
 _“Oh I’m so sorry.”_  
 _“Hey carefully.” He said with a smile as he helped her collecting the goods._  
 _“Thank you.” She said softly smiling and disappeared in the crowd which came out of the subway station._

_“Darling, darling. I thought you were done.”_  
 _It was no question which Mrs. Leigh asked her several days later._  
 _“Nearly though. I forgot to write down a source and Mr. Keaton is very stern about those things.”_  
 _The elderly woman simply shook her head and Brooke headed for her favourite book section._

_Unerring she walked to the bookshelf where she knew the book would be as she realised that someone stood in front of it._  
 _“Excuse me, I need to fetch a book.“ She whispered and the man turned around._  
 _He looked at her confused for a moment till he realised that he stood in front of a bookshelf._  
 _He stepped aside and watched the brown haired woman getting a book from the shelf._  
 _“You’re the girl who ran into me the other day.” He said grinning and Brooke turned around with reddish cheeks._  
 _Living in a city with approximately 8.5 Million inhabitants it had to be him right here at this place._  
 _“Yes, I tend to run into people. That’s a new method to say ‘Hey I like you let’s meet for a coffee.’ Oh gosh I didn’t mean it like that.”_  
 _She placed her hand over her mouth and looked shocked at him._  
 _He simply laughed._  
 _“Shht.” Someone said from around the corner._  
 _“What do you think? Are you up for a coffee and telling me more about this new method and Tolkien?”_  
 _She eyed him carefully._  
 _She didn’t trust many men._  
 _Basically none._  
 _Her dad being the reason._  
 _Or the fact that he didn’t want her._

_Finally she slowly nodded._  
 _“I’m Lee.’ He held his hand out to her._  
 _“Brooke.” She replied and shook his hand._  
 _Maybe not every man is such a bad person like her dad who left her after a fight with her mother._

_She remembered it far too well how he yelled through the flat that he didn’t care about her and that he had told her mother often about it._  
 _That she didn’t deserve to have his name._  
 _That she would never replace Ryan._  
 _That he never could love her the way he had loved Ryan._  
 _Ryan had been her big brother who died in an accident on his way to school._  
 _Brooke barely remembered anything about him._  
 _But those words from her father had and still felt like a deep cut._  
 _Her mother never got over the break up and Brooke had vowed to herself never to get in the same situation like her mother._  
 _That she wouldn’t allow any man in her life no matter how nice he was because in the end he would leave her._

_“Brooke, darling. I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Mrs. Leigh greeted her with a small smirk._  
 _Of course she had seen the young woman leave the library with a young man._  
 _“It seems like you’ve been right.. It seems like there is someone who is truly interested in me as person.”_  
 _Mrs. Leigh observed happily how the young woman slowly changed._  
 _She didn’t spend every day at the library anymore._  
 _She didn’t hide behind the books anymore._  
 _She started to live and to relearn to trust people around her._

_“Mrs. Leigh, do you remembered Lee?” The elderly woman looked up and met the dreamy eyes of her protégée._  
 _“Of course. The young man who got you out of here.”_  
 _How could she forget the young man who changed Brookes life those past years to the better._  
 _“I… I think I do love him.” She said stuttering as she sat down next to Mrs. Leigh._  
 _“Oh darling. This is amazing and he is such a fine man.”_  
 _“But what if he doesn’t feel the same way and I’m going to ruin our friendship?”_  
 _Mrs. Leigh smiled and took Brookes into her hands._  
 _“Slow, slow. It‘s difficult that’s right because the two of you are inseparable and you spend a lot of time together. But take your time and listen to your heart and what it’s_ _telling you. Don’t rush into something you may later regret. If its true love it will be able to endure to not be confessed right away. It will live and grow from the_ moments _the two of you share. From the memories you share. Till the time has come to reveal itself.”_


	11. Vienna, London, New York

Tired.  
Relaxed.  
Curious.  
That would probably be the three words Lee would say if someone would ask him how is doing.  
He was on his way home.  
Vienna had been different than he had expected.  
It had held a surprise of which he never would have thought of.  
Vienna would always be the beginning of a new chapter in his life.  
New tasks laid ahead which he was willing to take.  
Being a best friend.  
Being a boyfriend.  
Being a father.

Lee got out of the taxi, paid the driver and took his suitcase before he headed inside.  
There were many things to do over the next two months.

He placed his suitcase on his bed and started unpacking.  
He needed it to sort his thoughts and ideas so that he could come up with a plan.  
After he had put a load of washing on he wandered through his flat making up his mind how it should be rearranged.

Just as he had reached his kitchen his mobile rang.  
“Hello?”  
 _“Hey, are you home already?”_ The sleepy voice of Brooke asked.  
“Hey. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” He teased her.  
 _“Shht. Sleep is highly overrated. Bennet hasn’t been asleep for half an hour.”_  
“Yeah, I’m home and I did unpack already.”  
 _“And how does the plan look like?”_ Brooke asked smiling.  
She knew that he used the unpacking to think and sort his thoughts.  
“Well what’s currently the storeroom, more or less will be the guestroom and the current guestroom will become Bennet’s room. There are other little things in the rest of the flat which need to be rearranged. Are you sure you don’t want to come earlier?” He searched through his fridge just to find half empty and nothing to eat in it.  
 _“I would come over just now. But I can’t leave Harry und Ray in the mid of this coverage. And I have to organise the moving of some of the furniture and all the other stuff to New York.”_  
“I miss you.” Lee said and ran his hand through his hair. He stopped his wandering through his flat in front of a photograph in his hall.  
It had been the first photograph Brooke had sold.  
Not to him but to a magazine.  
Since then she had been working as a photographer for several papers and once in a while as editor.  
As Ray and Harry wanted to move to Vienna to start their own magazine they had offered her the job as editor.  
It was the closest to what she wanted to do for a living and that being the reason why he wasn’t angry at her for leaving New York.  
 _“I miss you too and trust me I can’t wait till this two months are over.”_ She yawned.  
“Hush now. Go to sleep.” He said smiling.  
 _“Yeah. I love you.”_ She whispered the last bit.  
It still felt odd to him to hear her say that sentence.  
“I love you too, Rookie.”

One and a half month later.

_“I think this is a beautiful idea. I haven’t seen this sweetheart in a long time. Why did she had to move to Vienna?”_  
“Mum you know she doesn’t like it to be called sweetheart.”  
 _“I would love to call her my daughter in law but I’m talking to a wall for years.”_  
“Muum.” He looked over his desk and sorted his pens before checking his emails.  
Lee listened to his mother with half an ear while skimming the subjects of his emails.  
The majority was uninteresting but one made him pause.

_‘Vienna…London…NYC…’_  
He smirked because he knew exactly who had send this email.

_“Leeland. You’re not listing to me.”_ Lee groaned.  
His mother always called him this when she knew for sure that he wasn’t listening.  
“Yes I’m taking care of it or Sam. Will you be over in the next days? There is something I would like to tell you.”  
 _"Of course. Your siblings are coming as well. Oh I need to tell you, Mrs. Turner from next door.”_  
Lee knew he had now enough time to read his email from his girlfriend.

_‘Hey Lee,_  
 _it seems like I am still not able to write some ordinary subject line, while I have to confess that while writing some business mails I tend to do so._  
 _Anyway, the reason I am writing is not me talking about subjects but to let you know that the first things for the big move are organised._  
 _I was able to get an air cargo container and it will be in New York before us but I did call Leyla and she will handle it._  
 _And yes I am still against this odd something colour which could have once looked like green._  
 _Maybe blue?_  
 _Or crème?_  
 _Or red?_  
 _I don’t know. It should be enough to decided it when we are in New York.’_

_“Lee will you pick us up?”_ His mother asked as she had finished her monologue about her old neighbour.  
He decided it was time again to listen to her.  
“Sure. When will you be here?”  
He closed the email to be fair to his mom and wholly concentrated on the call.  
 _“Tomorrow noon, around two I think. Let me give you the flight number.”_  
“Mhm, Liam and Darls will be there the same time so I don’t have to pick you all on various times up.”  
 _“Very good. Ah here it is. UA2194.“_  
„Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. I need to talk to Sam about London.”  
 _“Okay, I don’t want to keep you from your business. See you tomorrow and tell Brooke I said hey when you talk to her.”_  
“Sure. Bye Mum.” He laid his mobile on his desk and opened the email again.

_‘Anyway._  
 _Bennet is walking._  
 _More or less._  
 _He walked five clumsy steps without holding onto something. I feel so sorry for you that you could not see it._  
 _I still feel somehow guilty that you missed all the other first times as well._  
 _Oh something else before I forget to ask again._  
 _Who takes care of Bennet when we are in London?_  
 _It is not that I would not like to go but someone has to take care of him._  
 _But then you know enough people in London who you can ask._  
 _There was something else I wanted._  
 _Right._  
 _“Great” time difference._

_See you soon._  
 _I love you._  
 _B._

_P.S.: I thought it would be fair to you if I send you on e or two videos and photos of the little one…_

The next day.  
Lee stood nervously in his kitchen and cleaned it up.  
His family sat next door at the table waiting for him.  
It was time to share the secret.  
To tell his family about his family.  
His mobile buzzed and he smiled reading the new message.  
 _‘You can handle it. I love you.’_  
He put his mobile back in his pocket picked the salad bowl from the counter and headed back.  
“Lee, how is the beautiful Brooke?” His mother asked as soon as he re-entered the room.  
“Good. Things have changed and she is coming back to New York in December.” He tried to avoid the gaze of his mother and looked at his sister, hoping she wasn’t looking too curious at him.  
“Oh how great. But tell why.” His mother said happily and Lee had to hide a smile.  
“You know that Mum loves her.” His brother commented the happy squeal of their mother.  
“Now that it’s where it’s getting complicated. There is something I need to tell you.” Lee paused and looked into the faces of his family before turning and getting something from the shelf behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know Lee is not short for Leeland but when I originally wrote this chapter I loved to play with it so yeah, don't kill me for it ;)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter :)


	12. Family

“Brooke has… Brooke and I… We have a son. Bennet Jay… He is nine months old… And yes Brooke and I are dating… I didn’t know before I flew over to Vienna. There is no reason to be mad at her or something. She did what she thought was best.”  
Then he began to tell them.  
He told them about the little moments he had with his family while being in Vienna and proudly showed them pictures.

“Hey, take a breath.” His brother said smilingly and just then Lee realised that he had been talking without waiting for their reactions or giving them the chance to say something.  
“Oh Lee this is great news.” His mother said excited walking around the table to hug him.  
“I always knew that Brooke would become a Pace.” William grinned and dodged his brothers’ kick under the table.  
“William don’t be so rude.” Charlotte rebuked him.  
“Are we going to see them, Brooke and Bennet in London?” His father asked curiously.  
“Yeah, that being the idea behind it. We’re heading back to New York to arrange a few things before I head over to LA. Maybe you two could stay some days over and help Brooke settle in? The majority of things is done but the air cargo container will arrive a few days before us and needs to be unpacked.”  
“Of course.”  
“This is awesome. I hope I don’t have to wait too long to meet the little one?“ His sister asked.  
“I think Christmas at the latest.”  
“Darn that’s two months.”  
“Darls I’ll have to wait as long as you do. But I don’t want to know how Lee felt as he learnt that he has a nine months old son. That’s something. So those two months will be nothing.” William replied.  
“I know.”

“If there is anything we can help with don’t haste to call. There is nothing we can’t help.” Charlotte said as Lee’s family left, later that day.  
“Thanks mum.”  
“Tell her that she hasn’t to worry. We’re happy that she is a part of the family although she always had been one. And I can’t wait to see her more often. Like the good old days.”  
“I’ll do. Yeah the good old days and yet totally different.” Lee said softly.  
“Of course a child changes everything.”  
“That’s not the problem.” Lee cut her off with a heavy sigh.  
“You know each other half your life. You trust each other deeply and nothing has changed that and you know that. And deep down you know that you’ve forgiven her. So don’t try to be grumpy with her when there is no real reason. It only makes one bitter.”  
Lee nodded.  
His mother was right.  
It was no good to look for something to be grumpy at with Brooke or to make things unnecessarily harder.  
“We’re truly happy that she is now a part of the family. She has been through a lot and I think it is good for her to know that there a people who accept her the way she is.”  
Charlotte looked at her son.  
She saw that he was tired.  
That a burden has been lifted from his shoulders.  
“Relax. You two did it. You don’t have to explain yourself to no one. Oh by the way, did you visit Mrs. Leigh since you’re back?”  
“No Brooke wants to be there as well. She owns her that much.”  
“Good. Say hey to your sweetheart.” She smiled.  
“Muum.” Lee replied playfully annoyed as he hugged her.  
“We’ll see each other in two weeks.”

Her buzzing phone woke her.  
She reached for it and blinked as she looked at the bright screen,

_‘Everything’s fine. My parents are excited to see you two and Darls nearly booked herself a ticket to London. And I’m ordered to tell you that they’re happy that you’re part of the family. I love you.’_

Still sleepy she dialled his number.  
 _“Oh I didn’t want to wake you.”_ She heard Lee apologizes.  
“It is half past five means I’ve got half an hour before Bennet is up.” She sat up in her bed wrapping the blanket around herself.  
 _“My mum is over the moon. She told me more than once how happy she is that you’re finally part of the family.”_  
“Finally?” Brooke asked curiously.  
 _“Mhm. She impatiently waits for the day when she can call you her daughter in law.“_  
“Lee.” Brooke’s voice sounded more pleadingly than she actually intended.  
 _“Hey everything is fine. We’ll take our time. No pressure. Nothing.”_  
Lee knew that marriage wasn’t a topic both wanted to talk about at the moment. It was a topic which was to be discussed in the future.  
“Thank you. Did you talk to Martha?” Brooke asked.  
 _“I spoke to Benedict but he said it shouldn’t be a problem. He invited us to stay a couple of days with them.”_  
“Maybe something we can do next summer. After everything is set and Bennet is settled in.”  
 _“Okay. Did you find a dress yet?”_ Brooke could hear his smile while he asked.  
“Oh don’t get me started. It seems like there is no fitting dress in Vienna.” She replied slightly annoyed.  
 _“You remembered what I said about the price and so?”_  
“Yeah don’t worry. I’ll be in Innsbruck today maybe I’ll find something there.”  
 _“Alright. If not Maria could help I think.”_  
“Maria? Aidans girlfriend?”  
 _“Jup she for some business stuff over in Switzerland which isn’t that far away.”_  
“Oh great send me her number. I liked talking to her at the wedding.” She heard Lee chuckle.  
“I miss you.”  
 _“I miss you too.”_  
“Now go and sleep.” Brooke replied after a little pause.  
 _“Aye Ma’am.”_  
“I love you.” She said softly.  
 _“I love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to explain - Maria is the one who talked with Brooke at the wedding (see chapter 6)  
> As the story is part of an entire series (but you don't have to read the rest - I'm working on the translations though... The rest is: "A day without a cup of coffee doesn't work (no I haven't posted it yet - Dean O'GormanxOC); "Photograph"(Benedict CumberbatchxOC); "Can't Stop" (Tom HiddlestonxOC) and "Kings&Queens"(Richard ArmitagexOC)) you'll find hints to the other story lines.  
> So yeah I hope you don't get too confused and if so, don't hesitate to DM me or comment ;)


	13. Proud Pt1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beeing lazy and kinda busy I decided to split this chapter in two parts....  
> I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes

Nervously he shifted in his seat.  
He looked to his right and left to see that his parents were still asleep.  
His gaze wandered back to the script in front of him.  
It was the current final edition for the first episode of the second season for “Halt and Catch Fire” and usually was eager to learn it but the closer they got to London the more nervous he got.  
Lee closed the script as the stewardess walked past him telling him that they would land soon.  
He nodded and woke his parents.

“Why are you so nervous?” Charlotte asked as the three of them stood at the baggage claim.  
Michael, his agent, stood at the window talking with a rental car company as there had been some problems.  
“I, I don’t know. Maybe because we haven’t seen each other in two months and we’ll certainly be watched on every step.” Lee replied with a shy smile.  
„Try to relax and be happy about the fact that you’ll see your family again. That is more important than anything else right now. Everything else is Michaels job. When does the plane land?” She asked as she laid her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
“In less than an hour over at Terminal 1.”  
“Everything is set you can pick up the car keys after picking up Brooke.” Michael told him as he helped James with the luggage after he had finished his phone call.  
“Perfect.” Lee picked up his own suitcase and followed them to the exit.  
They loaded their luggage into the waiting car before driving to Terminal 1.  
“I’ll take care of your parents. Oh here don’t forget your cell.” Michael handed Lee his mobile.  
Lee simply nodded and got out.

Lee signed the papers and headed slowly over to the arrival area.  
He watched the people at the arrival area.  
A few travellers and many business people walked through the glass doors.  
Then there were families and those who returned home.  
Then he saw his girlfriend who was looking down with a smile and said something.  
Easily she manovered the trolly around a pillar.  
Brooke was wearing her long brown hair down and a messenger bag across her shoulders.  
Bennet was dressed in a warm jacket, warm pants and had a beanie on his head.  
He held tight onto the trolly his mother was pushing while taking slow and careful steps while telling his mother something.

Lee couldn’t hide his proud smile as he watched Bennet.

He had grown since he had last seen him via Skype.  
Brooke smiled as she spotted Lee, stopped in her tracks and bend down to Bennet to whisper something to him.  
The little boy stopped as well and looked at her curious before his gaze followed the direction his mother was showing him.  
Shyly he looked around till he saw the familiar face of his father.  
He let go of the trolly and walked with careful steps towards to Lee.

Lee bend down with a huge smile on his face and held his arms wide open.

“Hey little man.” He greeted Bennet with giggle and took him into his arms.  
The little boy giggled happily.  
“I didn’t expect him to recognise you immediatley.” Brooke said with a smirk.  
“Me neither. Hey.” With Bennet, who was playing with his coat collar, on his arm he hugged Brooke.  
“Hey.” He placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“How was the flight?” Lee asked as they headed to the rental car.  
“Surprisingly okay. He slept the entire time."  
“Perfect. The others should be at the hotel by now.”  
"Great, did you remeber to ask for a car seat?” She asked with a smile.  
“Of course. Oh here we are.” Lee unlocked the car.  
"Let me just strap him in and I’ll help you with your suitcases.” Brooked laughed softly and watched him curiously as he strapped a lively babbling Bennet in.  
“Did you practice?” Lee turned around looking at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“The last time you had to strap in a child you miserably failed.”  
“Darlene owned one of the worst car seats ever back then. And it was years ago.” He replied with a grin and laid his arms around her.  
“If you say so.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.  
“To shy?”  
“More like not keen on being all over the web.” She answered while running her fingers through his hair.  
“I’ld guess it’s too late for that now.”  
He kissed her.  
“Moron.” Brooked said giggling as she got in the car.


	14. Proud Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the part II of 'Proud'.  
> And there is someone we have met before ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it  
> xx

The journey to the hotel has been to Lee’s enthusiasm uneventful.  
Brooke had used the time to bring him up to date on Bennet and everything regarding coming back to New York.  
Bennet fell asleep as soon as they had left the car park.  
“Press at the entrance. Sun glasses, eyes down and a hand in front of Bennet’s face. Aidan and Evangeline just arrived.” Brooke read out loud the message Michael had sent Lee.  
“Good or something like that. We could take a detour.”  
“That wouldn’t make much of a difference I guess. We’ll make it and if Bennet doesn’t wake up even better.” Lee nodded and took the right turn to the hotel.  
He saw three paparazzi’s although it was the group of fans waiting at the hotel that concerned him.  
He always wondered how they knew where to find him.  
He had hoped that Brooke and Bennet could go by unnoticed.  
If that had been the case at the airport he would probably know tonight.  
But he couldn’t forbid them to come to a hotel or an airport.

As soon as Lee had stopped the car the Bell Boy approached them offering his help. Lee handed him the keys before unbuckling Bennet.  
The little boy stirred but didn’t wake up as his father took him into his arms and carried him inside.  
Brooke was closely behind with her sun glasses back on just as Michael had told them.  
Inside they were greeted by Michael and Peter.  
“Lee how was the flight? Oh you have to be the beautiful Brooke.” Brooke smiled chatting with Peter for a moment as Lee and Michael discussed the rest of the day.  
After being handed his key card Brooke said quick goodbyes and they headed to their room.  
“They’ll bring your luggage upstairs. Do you want to see my parents first? Tonight is dinner with cast and crew who arrived today, so can but don’t have to come. Although everyone will meet for breakfast tomorrow.”  
Brooke was about to reply as an elderly woman approached them on their way to their room.  
“Excuse me for being curious but aren’t you the young married couple me and my husband met two years ago here in London?” Puzzled Lee turned around.  
“Yes, I remember you. It was on the day we arrived and went on a sightseeing tour.” Lee said as he shook smiling hands with the elder woman.  
“Brooke, Darling, do you remember the married couple I told you about?”  
“Of course. What a lucky coincident that we meet again.” Brooke said politely.  
“Are you staying a couple of days?” The elder woman asked curiously.  
“Yeah, due to some appointments in town.”  
“I see. Oh your little family has grown.” The woman’s face softens as she saw Bennet sleeping in Lees arms.  
“Yeah and he is keeping us busy.”  
“Yes, that’s how they are at that age. And if there is one or two more the peace is over.” She said with a knowing smile.  
Brooke raised an eye brow in confusion but decided to smile politely and to simply tease Lee later.  
Bennet was slowly waking up and Lee thought that would be the best moment to say goodbye.  
“It was nice to meet you again. We should meet for dinner.” He said.  
“The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for the invitation, me and my husband would be honoured. We are staying at 215.”  
“We’ll keep in touch Mrs.?” Brooke said as she said good bye.  
“Oh how rude of me. Mrs. Kelly.”  
“Lee and Brooke. We’ll let you know when we can meet up.” Brooke replied smiling.  
“Wonderful.” They said their goodbyes.  
“Young married couple?” Brooke asked Lee with a teasing smile.  
“Didn’t I mention that?” He replied with a sheepish smile as he opened the door to their room.

\--

“Wait, we have to knock first.” Brooke said as she took Bennet’s hand in hers before Lee knocked.  
“Come in, come in.” Charlotte greeted them happily.  
Bennet hid shyly behind the leg of his mother making the others smile.  
Eventually Lee picked him up as they entered the room.  
“Brooke, sweetheart. It’s good to finally see you again. Doesn’t she look stunning, Jim?” Lee’s dad smiled and hugged the young woman briefly.  
“Mum, Dad meet Bennet.” Lee said making Bennet look around curiously.  
“Bennet, meet your grandparents Charlotte and James.“ And yet Bennet hid his face in collar of Lee’s jacket.  
“Oh he looks Lee at that age.”  
“Come sit down. How are you Brooke?” James asked as he offered her a seat.  
“Tensed but good. The whole moving back to New York thing is nearly done and yet I wonder how Bennet will react to it. And how we will manage it not being two and one but actually three. And how Lee and I will work out.” She looked over to Charlotte and Lee who were talking quietly while Bennet seemed to relax in his father’s arms.  
“I’m not worried about the fact that it won’t work out.” Brooke said.  
“Yet there is a big responsibility when you have a kid. Life changes. He has to learn quickly how to manage his job and his family.” Finished James her sentence.  
“I don’t want him to stop acting.” James smiled at her knowingly.  
“He won’t. But someday he will slow down. He is and always has been a family man.” Brooke nodded as she looked over to her boyfriend who was sitting laughing on the floor with Bennet sitting on his lap.  
“My mum wrote me an email.” Brooke said after a long while of silence.  
“She wants to meet him.”  
“This is good and it could be a new beginning.” James said with a warm smile.  
“But, eight years.”  
“She will tell you why.” He assured her.  
“I hope so. Are you joining us on the sightseeing tour tomorrow?” The young woman changed the subject.  
“Charlotte is keen on spending every possible moment with Bennet and you. Lee will be doing press stuff tomorrow so, yeah. And it has been a while since we have been here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you possibly have noticed there are just two more chapters left to the story - actually it's one and an epilogue.
> 
> I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed...


	15. Back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo to help you getting through this chapter you need to know the following:  
> Martha is a OC I created for my story "Photograph" which means those stories are connected. (I'm very far behind with translating "Photograph" - I'm working on it.) (And yes Annabel is a spoiler for that one)  
> Emilia is also a OC I created for my other story "Kings&Queens" which means that one also belongs to the series.  
> Actually there is a story where they're all linked in but that one is 94 pages long and I just finished the translation of the first half of the first chapter... So yeah I'm working on that one too. - this is where Maria belongs to...
> 
> So everything clear? ;)
> 
> Enjoy the current last chapter of this story. The epilogue is going to take a while

Lee was lying wide awake in his bed.

He listened to the steady and calm breathing from Brooke and Bennet.  
It was weird.  
While he had just been a guest in Vienna and he had left alone, he now was going to share everything with the two of them.  
He had thought about how it would be if he and Brooke wouldn’t be just friends.  
How it would be if she was feeling the same.  
And at some point he had been thinking about having kids.  
Now he had a son.  
And he had missed out on several things.  
He didn’t want to blame Brooke for it because he wasn’t sure if it had been any different due to him being away shooting movies.  
But then he was sure the simple knowledge of Brooke being pregnant would have changed certain things.

Carefully and as silently as he could he got up.  
“Hey.” Brooke whispered sleepy.  
Smilingly he turned around.  
“Hey go back to sleep. I’m going to take a swim downstairs.” He replied softly.  
“Okay but don’t be gone to long.” He placed a kiss on her forehead.  
He grabbed his things and left.

“I thought I would be the only one who can’t sleep.”  
“I don’t know about you but this time difference always confuses my inner clock.” Evangeline replied with a smirk as she held unto the pool edge.  
Lee didn’t answer as he jumped into the pool taking some laps before surfacing next to her.  
“She is she, right?”  
„Yeah, she is Brooke and yes we are here together.“ Lee smiled sheepishly while wiping his wet hair out of his face.  
“Oh I can’t wait to meet her. She seems to be kind and caring. Who was the little boy on your arm?”  
Lee hesitated for a moment.  
He and Brooke hadn’t discussed yet how they would answer those questions or when they were going to tell the others.  
“Her son Bennet.” He decided that the hotel pool at 2am wasn’t the right the place to talk about this.  
And he wasn’t lied.  
She watched him for a moment.  
She guessed that this wasn’t all but she wasn’t going to dig deeper.  
He would tell her.  
Without another word she let go of the pool edge, taking laps having Lee joining in a moment later.

Brooke stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom pulling her hair up in a ponytail.  
Curiously she watched Lees and Bennets reflecting in the mirror.  
Bennet had been cheeky making it hard for Lee to dress him but now he was sitting quietly on Lees lap waiting for him to finish putting his shoes on.  
With a smile she tore her gaze from them and checked her outfit a last tie before grabbing her bag and walking over to them.  
“Are you ready?” She asked and Bennet babbled happily.  
“Well then off we go.” Brooke opened the door and Lee followed her with Bennet on his shoulders.

Nervously she played with the zipper on her bag as they stood in the elevator.  
She knew there was no reason to be nervous and yet she kind of panicking about what the others would think about her and the whole Lee/Bennet story.  
A kiss on her forehead made her pause.  
Shyly she looked up to Lee who was smiling softly at her before continuing his discussion with his father.

“Well, well see who has arrived. Family Pace is finally here.” Benedict greeted them at the entrance of the restaurant.  
“I assume family Cumberbatch is here as well? May I introduce my parents Charlotte and James, my beautiful girlfriend Brooke and my son Bennet.” Benedict introduced himself to them before leading them to the others.  
“My wife disappeared to who knows where with our daughter and the girls. But the others are very keen on meeting the charming Brooke and the little one.” He said looking at Brooke with a gentle smile as they reached the table and everyone was up to greet the newcomers.  
As soon as Martha and Evangeline joined them Brooke felt her nervousness disappear.  
“Finally. I can’t tell you how happy I am to finally meet you. Lee talked so much about you.” Evangeline greeted her with a bear hug.  
“So who is this charming young man?” Evangeline asked curiously while Martha greeted Brooke.  
“My, our son Bennet.” Brooke answered smiling as she heard Lee giggle lightly behind her as he saw Evangeline’s face.  
“Moron.” He laughed as he laid an arm around her shoulders.  
“I thought 2 am at the pool was not the place to tell you.” Evangeline punched him lightly.  
“I’ll tell you the whole story over a coffee okay?”  
“I’ll hope so Mister. But now I want to get to know your girlfriend and son. So off you go.” The women laughed and Lee headed back to the others but not before stealing a quick kiss from Brooke.  
“Soo Brooke tell us. How did you meet Lee, how is he when we’re not around and first of all why didn’t we get to know you sooner?” Evangeline and the others sat down and ordered their breakfast.

“Did you ever imagine that we would be sitting here with our girlfriends or wife and kids?” Benedict said taking a sip from his tea before hindering Annabel on throwing a spoon down on the floor.  
“Hardly.” Lee replied.  
“I didn’t think that we would be talking about those topics so soonish.”  
“So Richard and Aidan when are you joining the fathers club?” Benedict asked snickering.  
„We’re not in a rush. Emilia just got three new clients and is thinking about opening a branch of her agency.” Richard told them while looking over to his girlfriend.  
“And I’m busy shooting movies.” He added.  
"Maria and I haven’t been talking about the subject yet.“ Aidan said.  
“Neither had Martha and I but then suddenly we had to.”  
“When did you know that she is the one?” Lee asked after a moment of silence.

\--

Brooke knocked at the door and waited for the firm yes, before she opened the door.  
Nervously smiling she entered the old office.  
“It still looks the way I remember it.”  
“I am way too old for any change.” Mrs. Leigh said with a warm smile and hugged the young woman.  
“It’s good to see you. How are you? How is Vienna? How are Harry and Ray doing? Tea?” Brooke nodded and sat down in one of the old armchairs looking out of the window.  
“I moved back to New York a couple of weeks ago.” She finally after some small talk told her.  
“Didn’t you like Vienna? It’s the snow and cold, right?” The older woman said jokingly.  
“No Vienna is beautiful. I came back for Lee.” A knowing smile formed on Mrs. Leigh lips but she didn't say something.  
“You are one of the few who know the story from the start. How we met and stuff. Two years ago Lee and I had been to London, attending a wedding of one of his friends. The time we spend in London was amazing and I had my mind set on telling Lee how I felt for him. But the irresponsibility with alcohol on the wedding ended with us sleeping together.”  
“Vienna was an escape.” Mrs. Leigh said quietly.  
“Yeah but not the only reason.” Brooke paused drinking from her tea.  
“Lee and I are parents.”  
“Oh Brooke.” The older woman looked at Brooke smiling and Brooke was sure to see tears in her friends eyes. She walked over to her squatting down next to her and taking her hand in hers.  
“Oh Brooke. I still remember you being this young shy girl that always came to the library reading books to avoid to be home. Then I watched you become a young woman who began to flourish as you met Lee and now you're a mom. The mousy flower turned out to be a beautiful rose.” Mrs. Leigh stroke gently Brooke's cheek.  
“I would like you to meet Bennet Jay.” The older woman nodded and the two made their way to the small park nearby.  
Mrs. Leigh curiously watched the way ahead Brooke was heading a long and she spotted a man playing with a child on the lawn.  
As they reached them Lee was waiting for them with Bennet at his hand.  
“Mrs. Leigh. It has been too long.”  
“Indeed. It’s good to see you again.”  
“Mrs. Leigh may I introduce Bennet Jay Pace.” The boy looked at her shyly making them giggle.

\--

“He is finally sleeping.” Brooke said as she walked over to Lee who was sitting crossed legged on the bed watching her.  
“What is it?” She asked smiling while sitting down next to him.  
“Nothing. I’m still not used to have you home.” He took her hand into his.  
“Home. To you. Back to you.“ She starred at their entwined fingers.  
“You know you can tell me everything. When I am away too often or working too much and stuff.” He pulled his girlfriend into a hug.  
“I know. And now that I’m part of the new actor girlfriend/wife/mum club I got plenty people to talk to. Oh I can’t wait for Benedict, Martha and Annabel to visit us. Maybe Richard and Emilia could come as well.”  
Lee smiled widely.  
For a beginning everything was fine right now and he wished it would be so forever.  
Simple and easy.  
Yet he knew that wouldn’t always be the case.  
Life was never just easy.  
No Hollywood movie with a happy end.

“Lee?” Brooke whispered as she was lying next to him replaying the day and the talk with Mrs. Leigh.  
“Yeah?” He muttered.  
“I think three is a good number.” She felt him smile against her shoulder. He pulled her closer placing a kiss on her shoulder.  
“So do I.” He replied.  
“So do I.”


	16. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been close to three years now since he decided to take a plane to Vienna trying to end a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the epilogue and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it.  
> Thanks for all the kudos  
> xx

Two years later

“No.”  
“But.”  
“No.” Looking sternly at him she closed her bracelet.  
“Are you sure?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
“Gosh, Lee.” To say that she was annoyed would be a understatement.  
“What I’m just checking.”  
“No.” Brooke repeated harsh.  
“Tell me why not.”  
“Because we have to invited her this time. She is my mother.” Brooke placed her clutch on the cupboard in the hall and put her shoes on.  
“Do we really have to?” Lee had tried, really really hard to get along with his mother in law but it just didn’t work.  
He himself couldn’t explain the reason for it.  
They both had agreed on a ceasefire for the sake of Brooke and Bennet.  
“Why I’m even talking to you?” Brooke walked over to the fridge looking for something to eat. She had shared the cake from yesterday’s family get together with Lee earlier.  
The pizza from two days ago would do she decided.  
Satisfied about her findings Brooke sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for her husband.  
“Richard wants to know if he and Emilia could visit us this summer.” Lee stood in the doorway and buttoned up his shirt.  
“August should be free.” Brooke replied while she skimmed halfhearted through the magazine laying on the table. She wondered when the last time had been she hadn’t talked about children clothes, how to raise kids, sports and superheroes.  
This was the first weekend in a while she and Lee spend alone.  
Where none was traveling and neither had to take care of Bennet.  
Lee had arrived from London three days ago and Brooke herself would leave next week for a couple of days.

“Is this the pizza from two days ago?” She jumped lightly as Lee suddenly stood next to her taking a bite from her slice.  
“Yes?”  
“The fungi one?” Lee looked at her skeptically.  
“Yes?” She replied after she had taken another bite from the slice and adjusted his tie.  
Lee looked at her for a long moment.  
Something was off but he just couldn’t tell what.  
Brooke sat back down continuing skimming through the magazine.  
He shook his head as he put on his shoes and suit jacket.  
Sometimes she was a mystery to him.  
“I’m done.”

“What’s up?” He decided to try it the easy way to get a helpful information from her while they sat in the car on the way to the opera.  
“Something is up?” Brooke didn’t even look up from her hands as she answered.  
“You were eating a fungi pizza.”  
“Yes?” This was the fourth question she answered with a question.  
He placed his hand on hers.  
“If there is anything you detest it’s mushrooms.”  
As long as he had known her she never had eaten any mushrooms.  
She always had picked them out and placed on his plate.  
But this time – it was just wrong.  
“My taste has changed?”  
Lee was wondering if she was purposely firing back with questions.

“Since when?” He tried again after a moment of silence while he drew some random patterns on her hand.  
“Hm?” Brooke looked at him clearly confused.  
“Since when do you know?” Lee leaned in a bit closer and hoped she would buy his bluff. That he was suspecting something.  
He remembered that his sister had changed her eating habits while she had been pregnant with her second child.  
Maybe, just maybe it was the same case with Brooke.  
“You’re speaking in riddles, dear husband.” There was this sparkle in her eyes that told him that she was enjoying this little game very much.  
Too much for his liking.  
“Oh c’mon Rookie.” He ran his fingers frustrated through his hair.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Brooke tilted her head lightly and looked at him.  
He was so adorable when he didn’t get what he wanted.  
Bennet was much like his Dad.  
The furrowed eyebrows, the wrinkles on the forehead.  
The stubbornness.  
The car stopped and the conversation was ended as the driver opened the door on Brookes side of the car.

Lee and Brooke walked hand in hand through the opera house looking for their seats.  
It had been Lees birthday present for her.  
Tickets for the “Zauberflöte”, her favorite opera.  
It had been the first opera Brooke had introduced him to when they just had met all these years ago.  
She wanted to show him what beautiful art an opera is.  
Back when they just friends.  
Back when they hadn’t be together.  
Back when Bennet wasn’t born and they hadn’t to look for a babysitter.  
Back when they hadn’t been married.

“Yesterday.” She whispered as the curtain had fallen after the second part and the applause died down.  
Brooke had decided that she wanted to make it a bit easier for him.  
“What?” It was obvious that Lee had no clue what she was talking about.  
“Yesterday, since yesterday.” She repeated smiling and took his hand into hers, entwining their fingers.  
Brooke watched him as he tried to put what she had said into context. She would have loved to film his cluelessness changing to understanding to total confusion.   
She waited patiently for him to understand.  
“Oh, oh.” Brooke couldn’t hide the smile as he finally realized what she was talking about.  
“What?”  
“You, we.” He said stuttering looking at her with big eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“Oh, I’m such a dork sometimes. The appointment you had the other day.“ Brooke laughed hearty and leaned her forehead against his.  
“Yes I’m pregnant.” She whispered happily.  
His face broke into one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen.  
He kissed her gently  
“Happy birthday Lee.” He kissed her again.  
“I love you, Rookie.” He said unable to find any other words.

It had been close to three years now since he decided to take a plane to Vienna trying to end a fight.  
Little did he knew that he had a son.  
That he and Brooke would finally have their talk and that this fight hadn’t been a fight but her fear of rejection.  
He would never have dared to hope – well a tiny bit deep inside he had hoped – that Brooke would accept his proposal.  
It had taken its time till everything had settled and they figured out how to handle his job, Bennet and Brookes wish to work again.  
Three years and so much had happened.  
And he surely wouldn’t want to miss any of it.

_So I could take the back road_   
_But your eyes'll lead me straight back home_   
_And if you know me like I know you_   
_You should love me, you should know_


End file.
